


A New Start

by Niina_rox



Series: From Best Friends to Strangers [2]
Category: B.A.P, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 21:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: A fresh start turns out to be a good thing for Jungkook.





	1. Chapter 1

It was six hours later Jungkook got off, the bus and he waited for. His aunt Taeyeon who was, excited to see her nephew. After they hugged, she helped him, with his bags. Even just being there more than a few minutes Jungkook felt better. "I'm sure you'll have fun living with us," Jungkook smiled. He already had a feeling he would. When they got to his new home, Jungkook was just about crash tackled. By his younger cousins. Joohyun, Miyeon, and Sebin. He laughed a little while he hugged them. “You’ll have plenty of time to do, that let Jungkook breathe” Taeyeon. Laughed a little at her kids they, whined a little as they all got up.

A few minutes later Taeyeon showed him to his room. He got settled into his, new room looking around as he laid. Down taking in the surroundings, feeling happy he smiled. That night was fun, the house was definitely no longer quiet. The next day he started at his new school. He was a little nervous. Making friends with Jinyoung, who showed him around. Part of him thought he’d struggle, a little to fit in here. But Jungkook fit right in it, was a few days later through Jinyoung he met. Daehyun at first it was a little intimidating for, Jungkook at first but they quickly became friends. It was obvious to some people who could tell that something, eventually would happen between them.

Jungkook ignored all messages and calls, from Yugyeom and Youngjae. It did hurt a little but, it was the right thing.

 

After only two and a half weeks Jungkook and Daehyun had become close. While out one night at a pub with Daehyun, and some of their friends. They were drinking, but Jungkook wasn’t because he’s underage. But he at least didn’t feel left out, near the end of the night. There was something that, Jungkook was certain he’d never forget. Because Daehyun kissed him after it happened. He didn’t know what to make of it if he was honest, he felt a little. Confused and he knew if it wasn’t real or if it was a joke. His heart couldn’t take it.

It was the following day when he discovered that Daehyun.

Is not good with expressing his emotions, it was just them in the park talking. “I’ve never really been good at, expressing myself emotionally”. Jungkook looked at him unsure of what, to say but then Daehyun continued. “But drinking last night it gave me the confidence to kiss you”. Jungkook blushed a little Daehyun leaned, back so he could look at. Jungkook a bit better it was quiet for, a little while between them. And then it happened again, the moment Daehyun. Closed the distance gently placing, his left hand on Jungkook’s face. As he slowly kissed him Jungkook grabbed, a hold of Daehyun’s shirt.

They stayed like that for a few, minutes of course Jungkook. Never thought he would feel this, way about someone else. And now, he was feeling pretty good, and it was obvious how good it felt. That someone felt the same way, after that not much changed between them. It was only subtle changes when they were, at school only their friends noticed. But it became obvious to others how Daehyun began to change. It became clear to Taeyeon. That, someone, was making her nephew, very happy. During dinner, Taeyeon decided to tease her nephew.

"So, Jungkook you have to bring him around," Jungkook blushed "w-what?" he stopped eating for a moment. "I'm talking about the special someone, that's making you happy." This time Jungkook smiled and blushed, "I definitely have to meet him." Taeyeon smiled as she continued eating.

 

 

 

It was another two weeks later, and Jungkook wanted, to go and see his parents. Of course, he asked Daehyun if he wanted, to come with him. There was absolutely no hesitation whatsoever it made Jungkook laugh a little. They left that Friday afternoon, simply catching the bus they didn't always need to talk. They didn't say much when they arrived, simply going to sleep. The next morning it was obvious that they are together even when. Jungkook and Daehyun had just woken, up they were still affectionate. It was clear that Jungkook's parents loved, seeing their son this happy.

Jungkook was in the kitchen with his mum getting, cups of coffee "see I told you that you would." "Find someone who felt the same," she was smiling happily. Jungkook smiled a little always automatically, thinking about his boyfriend. A few minutes later Daehyun walked in, yawning a little. "Morning" it was obvious he hadn't noticed his hair, is a bit messy from sleep. Jungkook noticed giggling a little, Daehyun did his best to glare at him. But he had just woken up. A moment later Jungkook gave him, a cup of coffee. "Thank you" Daehyun happily sipped, his coffee they moved.

To the lounge room sitting on the couch, they quietly watched the news. Jungkook decided to play with his boyfriends; hair Daehyun didn't seem to mind. Once they were more awake, they got changed and went for a walk. Mostly to enjoy the day since it's, a beautiful morning. It wasn't long before they ended up at the lake, lying on the grass and kissing every. Now and then made it perfect. In a spot, not far from them was Yugyeom, and Youngjae also enjoying the morning. At first, they were unaware of who was, nearby until they both realized.

It was Jungkook and someone; they didn't recognize. Yugyeom wouldn't admit it but seeing Jungkook, like that he felt jealous. He looked away because it was hurting, too much Youngjae could tell. Neither of them said anything. Getting up they ended up walking past them; it was after a few moments. When Jungkook noticed, who was there. He pretended not to know them, "are you seriously going to pretend." "You don't know me" Jungkook took a moment while looking at Yugyeom. "Yes, I am" he looked betrayed, Youngjae was trying to figure out how.

To lighten the mood but nothing came to mind, so there was silence. Of course, the only one confused is Daehyun, Jungkook cleared his throat a little. Breaking the silence momentarily after, a few more minutes they left. Now he felt awkward part of Daehyun wanted, to ask who they were. But he figured it would be, best to wait until Jungkook was. Ready and wanting to talk about them, they fell back to their comfortable silence.

 

That night when they got back, Jungkook could tell Daehyun. Was wanting to know who they were, he took a moment. While they in his old bedroom, Daehyun was sitting on his bed. Jungkook was sitting at his desk simply, looking at some photos. It's not like he can change how he, feels about either of them. This won't affect anything, at least it shouldn't. He broke the silence a few minutes, later simply starting off with. "They were my friends, one of them was my best friend." He didn't mean to sound like; he couldn't stand to say it. Jungkook felt an ache; he was missing Yugyeom.

But it's not like he'll forgive him, easily and he certainly won't forget. Daehyun hesitantly asked, "what happened?," Jungkook looked at a photo of. Him and Yugyeom "I had feelings for him, but, things became complicated." Jungkook sounded like he was over, it completely he then looked at his boyfriend. Feeling lucky to have Daehyun in, his life it was obvious that. Daehyun didn't know what to say, a few minutes later. Jungkook moved to sit next to him, on the bed in the end. It was all out in the open, part of Daehyun wanted. To hurt Yugyeom for how he, hurt Jungkook, but it wouldn't help.

A second later he hugged him, even if he couldn't think, of the right thing to say. Just holding each other helped, enough it was not long after. That they fell asleep holding, each other it made it better. The next morning as Jungkook and, Daehyun headed back. No words, nothing was being spoken, but, neither of them knew what. To say, anyway, after the bus trip it was. A bit obvious that something, they needed to fix it. Daehyun held his hand; it was a few seconds later. When Jungkook went for it, he kissed Daehyun. It was full of passion, it was slow, and it was perfect.

It certainly broke the ice and made Daehyun feel better. Jungkook had no doubt about, how he feels about Daehyun. It's definitely outweighing how he might've felt about Yugyeom. They almost forgot that they were, in public still standing near the bus stop. After a few minutes, they took, time to breathe, to simply hold each other. To smile non-stop, if Daehyun had any worries. About Jungkook they went, the moment they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two months, and things have only gotten better between. Jungkook and Daehyun it surprises, no one to see how close they've. Become in a short amount of time; it's also no surprise to anyone. That a lot of the time it's rare, to see them not together. When they're not at school or, hanging with their friends. You can usually find them simply, lying on Daehyun's bed. Just holding each other, talking and just enjoying the moment. They fall asleep like that; it's how Daehyun's mother. Usually, finds them. She smiles knowing her son is happy; he surprised her.

When he told her who he was, in a relationship with. But after she seen the way they, look at each other. Makes it worth it. Jungkook barely thinks about, his ex-friends. He has a new group of people, who know how to have fun. He knows that the best part, of his life, was meeting Daehyun. It was the usual Saturday, they've gathered with their friends. At Daehyun's place the plan; is to play their usual video games. Then have a movie marathon. The snacks and drinks they consume changes every time. And the one who buys said supplies, goes from person to person.

This time it was Jungkook's turn, and he might've gone a little. Overboard but they don't seem, to mind at all. "You know Daehyun; you're not going to win this time." Dongwoon smirked at his friend, Daehyun smirked as well as saying. A moment later "oh so you, really think you can defeat me." It was quiet. The others wondered what would happen next. Moments later the game began and, it was on. Their cheers could be heard throughout, the house it was nothing. Now Daehyun's parents were simply used, to it after about forty minutes. It was a close call, but in the end, Daehyun won.

He tried his hardest not to celebrate, too much but it happened. Jungkook simply laughed at his, boyfriends celebration. Of course, Dongwoon was, only a little surprised. Up next was Jungkook and, Jinyoung it was always quiet. With them they never taunted, each other they barely. Said a word it didn't stop the others from filling the silence. Jinyoung was good, but Jungkook was better. He quietly celebrated they stopped, for a little while. As they talked and had some snacks, they hadn't noticed the rain. But then again, they were having fun. Twenty minutes later it started, again playing a different game.

And this time Dongwoon, managed to win against Daehyun. It wouldn't have been hard to tell, how happy Dongwoon was. Daehyun simply went quiet as he had some chips. Sitting back on his bed, Jungkook leaned back. Next to him they, simply watched. Everyone else play. By three that afternoon, it was time for some movies. The first one was a horror movie, which Jinyoung chose. They got comfortable in their, positions on the floor. It was definitely a good choice, a couple of them getting scared. Daehyun jumped a little; he didn't want Jungkook. To notice but he did anyway.

He just didn't say anything, towards the end they. Had been so stuck into the movie, the littlest things made. Them all jump the biggest, though, was the thunder happening outside. It added to the movie, once it was over. They put on a very different, movie one that wouldn't scare. The crap out of them, this one was Dongwoon's choice. Daehyun and Jungkook ended, up lying down holding each other. It came as no surprise as they, all seemed to notice. Just as the credits came on it, was time for dinner. Slowly heading downstairs they, all had a good talk. With Daehyun's parents who pretty, much think of their son's friends. As their boys as well, and they all use that.

To their advantage, it was a surprise, for Jungkook when he. First noticed it but now he's, just as bad. But they don't mind, forty minutes later. They headed back up and got, more comfortable. As it was time for an action, movie one of Daehyun's favourites. They all enjoy it. It was during their last movie, that they all slowly. Drifted off to sleep it was just, Daehyun and Jungkook. Lying there awake they talked quietly. Doing their best to hold in their, laughter it was a little after. Ten when they fell asleep.

 

A week later.

Like any normal teenagers who have the house to themselves. Jungkook and Daehyun had a few different, ideas for how they would spend their weekend. Just the two of them. Daehyun's parents were out of town, for business. So it's Friday afternoon, and they have just gotten home. Daehyun was the first to dump his bag, in his room Jungkook was a little more subtle about it. Getting changed out of their uniforms, it's quiet it wouldn't be hard to know what. Jungkook is thinking judging by the look; he's giving his boyfriend. If only Daehyun were looking in his direction.

He does a few seconds later, a moment later Daehyun smirks a little. Jungkook then looks like he was caught, doing something he shouldn't have. Suddenly he feels like prey. It's still quiet. Daehyun is busy thinking of a plan, to tease his boyfriend. Jungkook ended up a little distracted, so he wasn't expecting Daehyun to walk up to him. And kiss him like his life depended on it, just as he was getting into it. Daehyun stopped he noticed how Jungkook, was he smiled a little. Then walked away it may have taken a few minutes, but Jungkook was back to normal.

"Hey" Daehyun laughed as he ran from the room, throughout the house that's all that was heard. Daehyun was quicker than Jungkook, but then, again they were running around the house. Soon enough Jungkook caught up to him, well more like. Daehyun snuck up on him they simply, held each other. There was a moment when it suddenly happened; they looked into each other's eyes. And without hesitation, they kissed. They started off slow but the more they kissed, the more rougher they got. So, there they stood in the kitchen making out, after a few minutes they needed to take a breath.

It was obvious they aren't done, just yet. Without second guessing anything they quickly head back, to Daehyun's room. Once the door was closed they were all over each other, the first thing that went was their shirts. Jungkook's mind became clouded; he was unable to think about anything. But his boyfriend who was leaving hickeys, on his neck. After a few more moments Jungkook was pushed, back on the bed. He laughed a little then he noticed how Daehyun was looking at him. Then he straight up blushed feeling kind of nervous and excited. Before he knew it, Daehyun was hovering over him, as he began leaving kisses.

All over Jungkook's body Daehyun started, to remove his pants. Leaving him in his boxers, but soon those were off and thrown in the room. Jungkook wanted to hide away, feeling a little embarrassed. But those thoughts didn't last. Not when Daehyun began to tease him, that moment he moaned. It wasn't hard to know that Jungkook, still felt embarrassed. Daehyun smirked and continued teasing him, going fast and slow. Giving Jungkook no time to feel anything, but pleasure. He knew when his boyfriend was close when Jungkook gripped the sheets.

And began to release breathy moans, and then he came. On Daehyun's hand and, himself. While Jungkook was recovering from, his orgasm. Daehyun got up grabbed his lube and removed his pants. He took notice that Jungkook looked like he was in heaven. It wasn't long before he was once again, hovering over him. Daehyun wrapped one of Jungkook's legs around his waist; he began to slowly prepare him. It was obvious that Jungkook felt a bit of pain, considering he's never done this before. Daehyun slowly moved his finger in and, out until he noticed Jungkook was comfortable.

Then he added another finger with two, fingers stretching him. It wasn't long before Daehyun found what, he was looking for. It was evident when he found his prostate, Jungkook's breath hitched. Once he was done, Daehyun took his time, putting lube on his cock. And then carefully positioned himself, it was a few moments later he was fully in. He moved a little, and they both moaned, a second later Jungkook pulled him close. Kissed him and told him he could move. And that's what he did once again, they both moaned. Daehyun may have been slow to start off with; it only took a few minutes before he went faster. And harder finding Jungkook's prostate.

Making him throw his head back and, release a string of moans. It wasn't long before they both came, moaning each other's names. With the small amount of strength he had left, Jungkook simply wrapped his arms around. Daehyun's neck and kissed him tenderly, it was perfect after a few minutes. Daehyun untangled himself and collapsed next to his boyfriend, neither of them said a thing. But they couldn't stop smiling, despite how exhausted they were. Once they were right, it was obvious, that they needed a shower. It's safe to say their shower lasted, a little longer than necessary. Once they were dried and dressed they, got comfortable on Daehyun's bed and watched some movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Jungkook ^^

The next morning was a quiet one and a lazy one. Jungkook woke up feeling the sun shining on him, trying to move he was stopped by Daehyun's arm around his waist. And he also noticed he was a little sore, but truthfully he didn't mind. Managing to roll over, in the end, he then looked at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully. He couldn't help but smile like a fool; it was only a few minutes after when. Daehyun woke up he pulled Jungkook closer, making him laugh a little. 

It remained quiet after that, but it didn't bother either of them.

Daehyun slowly kissed him Jungkook smiled a little, as they kissed for a minute or two. It was the perfect way to start, a little while later it was obvious that. They were both hungry, so they headed, to the kitchen but even in the kitchen. They couldn't quite keep their hands to themselves; they managed to make scrambled eggs and bacon. There was also some coffee in between, Daehyun put the radio on. While they cleaned up which then, changed to them dancing. 

Or rather, in the beginning, it was Daehyun dancing, and Jungkook laughing a little. It was made better when a slow song, came on. So, for a while, they danced. It was nice, and it was fun. Once they were done, it was decided that they, would play some video games. It got very competitive both winning, a game each. If anyone had walked by the house I'm, sure they would have heard Jungkook and Daehyun taunting each other. It was all in the name of fun, that night as they were going to sleep. Jungkook felt that in this very moment, he should tell Daehyun how he feels.

Daehyun was laying there with his eyes closed; he was close to falling asleep. So he felt like he was dreaming when he, heard Jungkook say "I love you." But even though he doesn't say anything, he's smiling Jungkook sees the smile as he closes his eyes. It was the next morning as they were beginning to wake up, Jungkook was secured in his boyfriend's arms. When they were in the kitchen Daehyun surprised, Jungkook simply holding him at first. Then Daehyun gently cupped his face, slowly kissing him Jungkook just held onto him.

He couldn't help that his heart, did a flip when Daehyun said: "I love you too." Jungkook also can't help that he blushes, a little Daehyun laughs a little. Before kissing him again, Jungkook ends up wrapping his arms around Daehyun's neck. All while he wraps his arms around Jungkook, it's the perfect moment. They break apart a little when they both need to breathe. It was a little after twelve when Jungkook went; home Taeyeon somehow seemed to know that something happened. She smiled in at him.

 

A week later.

Jungkook wakes up to his aunt, Taeyeon who was smiling brightly. "Happy birthday Jungkook" a small smile appeared, with that, she hugged him. For a few minutes after Jungkook sat in, bed getting used to being awake. It's a beautiful Friday morning; it's quiet in the house. When he makes it the kitchen his cousins, are eating breakfast. And his aunt is preparing a little something, for his birthday. Soon he had a wonderful breakfast, and then they were ready for the day. Off for another day at school.

When Jungkook arrived, he was immediately wrapped, in Daehyun's arms. Both of them were smiling like fools, "happy birthday babe" Jungkook blushed a little. "Thank you" nothing else was said as they, walked to their first class. It's that afternoon they would be going out for dinner; it was obvious that Joohyun, Miyeon, and Sebin were excited. So, a few moments after Jungkook was had, changed out of his uniform. He was bombarded by his cousins, who happily showered him with some presents. 

A little after five they were ready to go, of course, Taeyeon had invited Daehyun. Who was more than happy to go to dinner, with them they went to one of the popular restaurants. It was already a little busy, once they were seated and going over their menus. They talked a bit mostly discussing what they were, thinking of eating. A few minutes later the waiter came by to ask if they were ready to order. Soon enough dinner was over they were, all happy and full. Back at home it was no surprise, that Taeyeon had chosen the perfect cake.

They all sung 'happy birthday' Jungkook, got a little shy and tried to hide it. Daehyun smiled a little at him, a few minutes later. Jungkook blew out the candles and as they, were enjoying the cake. It was the perfect night. The best part the following day he had, a little party with his friends.


End file.
